Dark Fate
by E. Little River
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS! While Pit writes his Diary... Dark Pit has conversations with himself. He doesn't really want you listening in... will you? (A companion piece to my other current Kid Icarus story. In my story, Dark Pit's origin is more complicated than the games lead us to believe.)
1. Dark Pit

(The date is December 4th, 2015)

"Wonderful. Now that Pit's gone I can be alone. He actually buys into the whole "I'm in love with a girl and I can't tell them how I feel!" thing. Hmph, he is too gullible. But, he isn't a bad friend. I don't like that I called him my friend... Why does he annoy me so much? Why is Pit such a nuisance? Is it me? Do I not like seeing myself in someone else? No. That's not it. I like myself just fine. I am not a little kid anymore. I have self-esteem." I mumbled to myself.

"Maybe I dislike him because of what isn't like me? His happiness bugs me, but... he IS nice to be around. I am still having trouble with what I've seen... I can't even tell anyone, especially not Pit. He should get to be happy at Christmas time. It's his favorite time of the year. Actually, I don't know if it is... Now that I think about it, I only think that because it's MY favorite time of the year. I came through that mirror... from MY world." I continued thinking out loud.

"Christmas time in the world I am from is the best... Everything is happy, and everyone leaves me alone. All the people that made fun of me were too busy with their families and friends. I could finally be at peace. The version of Palutena in my world is nothing like this one. She was depressed all the time. She neglected her duties, and I can't stand her! ... Now that I think about it... She was a LOT like me... I mean... I'm not depressed, right? If I wanted to, I could go do my job... I'm CHOOSING not to. Yeah... It's MY decision, and no one else's." My voice was lower now, and quieter.

"If the other Palutena... MY Palutena... If she wasn't like I am now, if she was like Pit's Palutena... Would she have protected me? Would I be like Pit? As much as I don't like him, he has something I don't. He has a place he BELONGS. He belongs at Palutena's side. She gives his life direction, and purpose. I don't have anyone like that. When I met Pit, I started to question my own existence. When he met me, I was just another person to him... He thinks I'm... normal. I don't even deserve that, but he gives out his kindness for free. He shares kindness with everyone, even people who make mistakes..." I stopped, hanging my head.

"Is the individual defined by their experiences? Or are the experiences defined by the individual? I don't know the answer. I don't think ANYONE knows the answer. There isn't anyone like me in this world. There isn't a single person as misunderstood as I am. I am not some alternate version of Pit. I AM Pit. I am me, right? Or was my life stolen from me? Am I truly the lesser of the two, that I would not be considered the original? Maybe this world is just used to Pit the way he is, and I'm... different. They all think I'm a pessimist, but in the world I come from, I'm as optimistic as they come." I closed my eyes, laying down.

"Maybe if I reached out to the Palutena from MY world... maybe I could have what Pit has? No... it isn't the same... and I don't even know how to get back to my world anyway. But... Maybe someone else does." I thought for a moment, and jumped up, "Yes! That's it! I can ask Pandora! If anyone knows about the mirror it's her... but she's in the Labyrinth of Deceit... I have to find a way there. If I can get back to my world in time... Maybe I can spend Christmas... not alone. Maybe I could spend Christmas with MY Palutena. Dark Palutena? I guess that does suit her... But for the Goddess of Light, her spirit doesn't shine..." I crossed my arms.

"It doesn't matter. my spirit doesn't shine either... Maybe if I go back... Dark Palutena and I can be alone... Alone, but together, in the darkest of worlds... I have to get back." I nodded, determined. I heard rustling in a nearby bush, and spun around to see a man running off with a book in hand.

"HEY!" I yelled, but he had already escaped. I gritted my teeth, angry that someone was listening in. "Damn it... I shouldn't have spoken out loud... I am just so used to talking to myself... when no one is around."


	2. The Cliff

"After all this time, they believed me. That I'm some kind of... CLONE. In this world, I am little more than an after thought... That will change when I return to my world." I smiled. "If I just get back to the grim world I'm used to, I can be happy."

I walked down the empty halls of Skyworld, trying to find Pit. I reached his room eventually, and knocked once.

"I'm almost done." He said.

"With... what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There! I'm finished!" he sounded happy, and I just shook my head, unsure of what he was doing.

Pit walked out a minute later, and smiled, "Let's go."

I peered at him through squinted eyelids, "I don't even want to know..."

He shrugged, and led me to his deployment room.

"How exactly does this get me to the Labyrinth of Deceit?" I crossed my arms.

Pit adjusted something on a console, and pointed to a staircase that seemed to lead into a dark abyss. I recognized it from the one time I took the same stairs.

"That gate leads to the underworld, right?" I asked, recalling my venture to the rewind spring.

"Nope, it leads EVERYWHERE." Pit grinned, and pressed a button.

I listened as gears turned, and the room seemed to shift, although we hadn't moved. After 30 seconds, the door at the top of the staircase opened slowly. There was a soft click and light flooded in from the doorway.

"Here," Pit extended his arms, holding a satchel in one and a staff in the other, "I packed you supplies, the Labyrinth is an ordeal, and you don't like eating food you find on the ground."

I looked at the smiling angel, and nodded. I accepted the items, donning the satchel and attaching the bow to my belt. It was actually really thoughtful of him. I certainly wasn't going to thank him.

"Merry Christmas, other me." He laughed.

He acknowledged me as his equal. I instinctually spoke, "You too."

With that, I ran up the steps, and leaped out of the door. I stood at the edge of a steep drop. Brightly colored walls surrounded me, and the gateway closed behind.

The room seemed to be infinite.

"This can't be right. An infinite room... but I can see the walls." I grumbled, sitting on the edge of what looked to be high cliff.

"Pit must have screwed this up. It isn't really his fault I guess. I told him he couldn't involve Palutena... I know that was hard for him. But she would have tried to hand me back to Viridi, and Pit wouldn't disobey her... The worst part will be explaining myself..." I sighed.

"Wait. I'm all alone. No one can hear me. This is the best!" I cheered, "No more being followed by that creepy guy lurking around, no more worrying about who can hear what I say-"

"I would let you continue your little monologue because you're rather adorable when you talk to yourself like that... But what are you doing in MY home?!" I heard Pandora's voice echo in my head. I grabbed my scalp, trying to take off the laurel crown and disconnect. But then I remembered... I wasn't wearing my laurel crown.

"Aw, you are running your hands through your hair... you want to look good for me, don't you?" Pandora taunted.

I growled softly, "I couldn't care less about you... how are you in my head?"

"I still have a residual connection with your mind." Her voice was like a playful song.

"But It gets a little weaker every day... why don't you come and make the connection strong again?" Pandora teased.

I sighed, and stood up, drawing my bow, "Where are you?"

"Why don't you come find me? Follow the trail of breadcrumbs..." She laughed, and platforms appeared before me, leading forward.

"Breadcrumbs?" I tilted my head.

"You know, the trail of breadcrumbs Hansel and Gretel left when they went to the witch's house?" Pandora explained, "Just think, sweetheart, if I ate two little children, imagine what I would to to such a bad boy, like you..."

I cracked my neck in annoyance, and stepped onto the first platform. It began to fall, and I quickly leaped to the next. Each of the platforms dropped at my touch, and I was practically sprinting along the appearing path.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Pandora cackled at the show.

I eventually reached a door. As I grabbed the handle, the final platform fell, leaving me hands had trouble gripping the almost oily door.

"You're crazy!" I winced.

"Now now, little angel, if you want to taste my candy, you have to get through the woods..." Pandora laughed at her own joke.

My hands slipped wildly, until i managed to turn the handle. i pushed off with my feet, letting it swing open. I quickly grabbed the inner handle with my left hand, and flailed wildly from side to side, attempting to get myself closer to the doorway.

"You are like a fish out of water, flopping about! How amusing... and delicious." she taunted me.

I managed to swing over to the door way, and my arms slipped and slid. I managed to hold onto the ledge. I closed my eyes, and felt my fingers slipping.

"Pandora..." I growled.

"Yes, Pittoo?" She cooed, intentionally using the name I despised.

I clenched my teeth, I refused myself. I couldn't surrender. I had to beat her at her own game. Then, I planned to make her assist me in getting back home. I desperately wanted to return to my world. The shattered mirror I emerged from was my door... My way back... To MY Palutena... To MY future.

"You lose." I held on by my left hand, and closed my eyes. Then, I let go.


	3. the author

Hello, reader. This is the writer. I regret to inform you that I need a break from this writing. I am dealing with medical problems. Recently, I recieved some rather horrible news. I am not leaving forever, but I am taking a break. Send me a PM if you have questions. I will do my best to give an update on Christmas. Otherwise, I wish you all happy holidays. I had an overarching plan that would end on Christmas, but now I am unsure what to do. Yet again, my sickness has messed up my life. I think I should stick to one shots from now on. I am so sorry.

-Author


End file.
